1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hand-held implements and more specifically it relates to a sandpaper cleaning tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hand-held implements have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used to accomplish work in the performance of particular operations. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.